In response to the RFA, we propose to assess the efficacy of two interventions designed to change the economic and environmental characteristics of the community on reducing community youth violence rates. In many cases, the time, funding and infrastructure to implement large scale economic interventions and assess their efficacy is prohibitive. However, in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania we currently have the opportunity and advantage to assess the effects of two large scale natural experiments in two historically disadvantaged minority neighborhoods in Pittsburgh. The first neighborhood, the Hill District, will undergo development for a new sports and entertainment arena scheduled to open in 2010. This development will include a Community Benefits Agreement (CBA) designed to assure that economics benefits go to residents of the Hill District. In the second neighborhood, the North Side, gambling has been legalized, a casino is being built, and the casino is scheduled to open May 2009. Through previous work collaborations we have access to crime, hospital, socioeconomic and mental health services data before and after the implementation of these developments. This will allow us to carry out the proposed study at a relatively small cost. Outcomes from this research will provide empirical evidence on whether large scale economic developments have the potential to alter rates and patterns of community level violence and whether the types of economic development and the presence of a CBA have differing effects. This project will bring together researchers with expertise in epidemiology, demography and social science from research centers which focus on violence (University of Pittsburgh Center for Injury Research and Control (CIRCL)), public policy and demography (University of Pittsburgh Graduate School of Public Health (GSPH)), and data surveillance (The University, Community, Leaders, and Individuals with Disabilities (UCLID) Center and CIRCL) as well as experts experienced in statistical techniques for implementing quasi-experimental designs in naturally occurring interventions. In response to the RFA, we propose to assess the efficacy of two interventions designed to change the economic and environmental characteristics of the community on reducing community youth violence rates. Outcomes from this research will provide empirical evidence on whether large scale economic developments have the potential to alter rates and patterns of community level violence and whether the types of economic development and the presence of a Community Benefits Agreement (CBA) have differing effects.